Brother trouble
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: Reid is kidnapped then Morgan. Do Morgan's actions prove he doesn't trust his team?
1. Chapter 1

Reid was at home trying to relax when he heard a window break. He grabbed his gun from the holster and went to the room where the window was broken. He saw a baseball on the floor and assumed that some kid had thrown it,and broken his window. Then he was knocked to the ground. His gun was out of his reach. His hands were taped behind his back. He was turned over then his mouth was taped shut.

He picked up Reid and carried him to the fire escape. Reid started to whimper.

"Sh sh sh,"his captor said,"I'm sorry I have to do this, but someone has to pay."

When he got to the bottom of the steps Reid was carried to a car. He opened the trunk and threw Reid in. Within no more than a minute they were driving away.

ooooooooooooo

JJ walked up the stairs to Reid's apartment. He had left his cellphone at work and his home was on the way to her house, so JJ offered to bring it to him. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

She knocked again and called,"Spencer! Are you there? I have your phone!"

There was still know answer. His car was outside. She found a spare key on the top of the door, and let herself in. She looked in his bedroom first incase he was asleep. Then she saw the window was open, and Spencer's gun was on the floor. She looked outside and saw a bound and gagged genius in the trunk of a car. Then the criminal shut the trunk, got in the driver's seat and drove away. JJ ran down the fire escape and fired her gun at the vehicle. She managed to hit one of the tires. The driver got out of the car and ran away.

JJ ran to the car and opened the trunk. She sat Reid up, and took the duct tape off his mouth. Then she unbound his hands.

"Thank God,"she said as she hugged him,"I could never go through that again."

oooooooooooo

Morgan was sitting alone at home when he got a call from JJ.

"Let me guess,"he started joking,"Hotch saw that we all left work less that five hours late, so he's adding surprise cases to keep us vigilant."

"Derick,"JJ's voice told him that something was wrong,"someone tried to abduct Reid."

"What?!"Morgan exclaimed,"Don't move! I'll be over there in a minute."

He ran to his car,and sped to Reid's apartment. Who was trying to hurt his best friend? He got to Reid's apartment and banged on the door. JJ let him in, and led him to Reid who was sitting on the couch.

"He didn't want to go to the hospital and his injuries were minor,so I let him stay here."

"Reid,"Morgan said,"I need you to tell me everything about what happened tonight."

"I heard a window break, so I went to investigate. I found a base ball on the floor. Then I was blitz attacked. He said he was sorry, but someone had to pay. JJ saved me."

"We need to get you protection,"Morgan said.

"No,"Reid objected,"I'm fine. It's late. We'll figure this out in the morning. I doubt the unsub will comeback here in the same night."

Morgan knew he wouldn't win this argument,"Okay,but if anything happens call me."

oooooooooo

Reid had convinced Morgan,and JJ to leave his house. He got a glass of water,and took a deep breath. The next thing he felt was something hitting the back of his head. Then everything went black.

When Reid woke up, he was chained to a wall. Two men were standing over him. One of them was the man who tried to kidnap him the first time. They had a camera aimed at him.

oooooooooooo

The next morning Morgan was back at Reid's apartment. Reid's attacker had a partner. When JJ went after Reid the partner snuck in through the window. He hid somewhere until Morgan and JJ left. Then he attacked Reid.

There was some blood on the floor that appeared to belong to Reid. Hotch spoke to JJ and Morgan about the night before.

"Hotch, I told Reid that we should get him protection. If I had at least checked the house he might still be here."

"Morgan we can't waist time by thinking about what could have happened. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah I understand,"Morgan sighed.

His phone wrong and he saw that it was Reid's phone he answered it instantly.

"If you ever want to see Spencer Reid again you will go to the address that was recently emailed to you. You will come alone, and unarmed."

Morgan ran out the door, ignoring the calls of everyone telling him to come back. He jumped into his car and drove to the address. He got out and left his gun in the car. He received another call.

"Come to the back of the building," the voice said.

Morgan went to the back of the building and tried to find the man he was supposed to meet. Then he received another text message. It was a video of Reid, chained to a wall. Then he was hit in the back of the head,and everything went black.

When Morgan woke up he was chained to a wall. Reid was next to him, and two men were standing over them. They had a video camera aimed at them.

"That's enough footage,"the obvious dominant one said to his submissive partner,"send it to their team. Then come straight back here."

The partner grabbed the SD card, left the room, and was back within minutes. Then the dominant partner pulled out a gun.

"My partner is going to unchain you. You are going to follow him outside. If either one of you tries to run I must warn you that I am a creature of habit. I always aim to kill,and I never miss."

The partner unchained them,and led them out to a truck.

The submissive got in the driver's side,and the dominant stood behind them with the gun. He made Morgan and Reid get in the back seat. When they got in he shut the door,behind them,and got in the passenger side. Then the submissive locked the doors,and started driving away from the ware house they were being held at.

They were taken to a secluded cabin in the woods.

The dominant took Reid into the cabin first, and then came back for Morgan. He led Morgan down a flight of stairs to a basement where Reid was tied to a chair. The dominant told Morgan to sit down, and then tied him to the identical chair next to it.

The dominant stood in front of them ,and smiled.

"Today I want you to answer some true or false questions. If you answer correctly you will be rewarded. If not- Well let's just figure that out. I think the genius should start. True or false: your team doesn't care about you."

"False."

The dominant hit him in the face with his gun.

"Incorrect Let's try again true or false:JJ is just a stupid blonde bimbo who only chose that job because she wanted everyone to see her pretty face on TV."

"False."

Reid was hit in the face again.

"You have one last chance to redeem yourself. Don't blow it. True or false: Derick Morgan is only wants to be the hero. He doesn't care about anyone else but himself."

"false."

Reid was hit even harder than the times before.

"I was going to give you two food if you got one of the questions right,but I guess you'll have to learn the hard way."

Ooooooooooo

The team was trying to find Reid and Morgan but they were coming up empty handed. Both their phones were off,and whoever had sent them the video had covered his tracks really well. They were looking to see who might have a grudge against them when Garcia came out of her office.

"Sir,"she said,"Morgan's phone turned back on. I sent you all the address."

"Thank you Penelope,"he said,"everyone we need bring Morgan, and Reid home. Wheels up now."

They got to the address that was roughly thirty minutes away,and ran into the cabin. Hotch,and Rossie checked the basement, while JJ, and Prentiss looked upstairs.

Hotch and Rossie put away their guns when they saw that Reid and Morgan were the only ones down there.

Hotch ran to Reid, and Rossie took care of Morgan. They didn't look like they had been hurt too bad, but they still needed to get checked at the hospital. Hotch was relieved to have his team back in one piece,but he still had two questions. Who had turned the cell phone on? And where were the unsubs?

Oooooooooo

Garcia drove straight to the hospital when she heard they had been found. She walked to the waiting room where she was greeted by the rest of the team. She sat down next to Rossi who held her hand.

"They're fine kitten. I saw them both myself. Any minute now the doctor will say that everything's fine,and we can all go home."

As if on cue the doctor came in and said,"Derick Morgan?"

Everyone stood up.

"Derick has suffered trauma to his head, but I expect him to make a full recovery. I just want to keep him overnight, so I can keep an eye on him. I can let one of you in to see him."

"Garcia should go,"Hotch said,"We'll be fine out here."

Garcia slowly walked into the room, and squeezed his hand,"hey you."

"Hey yourself,"he replied.

"I was really worried about you today,"she admitted.

"You don't need to worry about me baby girl. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"It's not just you that I worry about. It's everyone on this team. Every time you go on a case I'm reminded of how dangerous your job is, and I jus wish I could make a rule that nobody on this team is aloud to get hurt,"Garcia broke into sobs.

"Baby girl, you are stronger than you think. The whole reason I get through those cases is because I can call you and see the light where there is so much darkness."

"Don't scare me like that again,"she pleaded.

ooooooooooo

Hotch was in the waiting room with the rest of his team, waiting to hear about Reid. He sat down staring at his hands. Rossi was sitting next to him.

"Reid's fine. You saw him before. He barely had a scratch on him."

A few minutes later Reid's doctor came out of his room.

"Spencer Reid has suffered much worse trauma than Derick. Not only was he hit in the back of the head to be subdued, but he was also hit in the face with a gun repeatedly. One of you may go in and see him,but he's asleep right now so please don't disturb him."

"I'll go,"Hotch said,"I just need to see him."

Hotch silently walked into the room and sat down next to a sleeping Reid. He looked at him, and wondered how he could let something like this happen twice. Guilt washed over him.

"Reid,"he whispered,"If you can hear me, I just want to say I'm sorry this happened to you."

The next day Morgan was released from the hospital and Hotch volunteered to drive him home. One the way back Hotch made sure he was understood.

"Morgan, I'm glad you're okay,"he started,"but your actions were reckless. You ran off without telling anyone, and you were unarmed. You should have told me about the call."

"I understand Hotch,but-"

"No buts,"Hotch interrupted,"you either trust your team or you don't, and your actions prove that you didn't trust us to get Reid back,and tYeshat's insulting to everyone on this team. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir,"Morgan said defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan was at home reuniting, with his dog, Clooney ,when he got a call from JJ.

"Morgan,"she said,"Reid woke up,and he keeps asking for you."

"Okay I'll be right there. Tell him I'm on my way."

Morgan got to the hospital,and made his way to Reid's room.

"Reid,"he said,"I hear you've been asking for me."

"Can we have some time alone?"Reid asked.

The rest of the team left the room and Reid said,"Morgan, what happened to me is not your fault. You did what you thought was right. Hotch told me what he thinks, but I disagree."

"Thank you Reid,"Morgan said,"I really needed to hear that. Just don't let Hotch hear you having an opinion that differs from his own."

ooooooooooooooo

Morgan left the room,and Hotch went back in.

Reid spoke,"You shouldn't blame Morgan. He was put in a difficult situation. That decision couldn't have been easy for him to make."

"He put you and himself in danger. It could have been prevented."

"Hotch,"Reid said,"they checked the perimeter. They would have killed me if they saw any of you there. They told me."

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

The next day Reid was released from the hospital, and Hotch drove him home, because he wanted to explain why he had been so upset with Morgan.

"When I found out that you had been taken again the first thing I felt was guilt. I knew I wouldn't be able to put that aside from finding you, so when Morgan ran off it gave me the perfect opportunity for me to turn the guilt to anger. I can channel anger into getting the job done, but that wasn't fair to Morgan. Thank you for helping me to remember that."

"Hotch,I don't want you to feel guilty about what happened to me. It wasn't your fault. This all happened because two men had a problem with our team. Don't let any of this get to your conscience, you didn't cause any of this."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Morgan,and Reid were going to go grab a burger. Reid said he wanted to speak with him.

They each sat down, and Reid started,"I know why Hotch was so hard on you. He was trying to channel anger into solving the case. He used you to help him do that. You don't need to feel guilty. None of this was your fault."

"Reid I never should have left you alone in that apartment. I should have stayed."

"It was my decision to no let you stay there. That's all on me."

Reid's phone went off,and he had a text from Hotch.

"Hotch wants me to meet him at my apartment building. I have to go."

oooooooooo

Reid parked at his apartment,and noticed that nobody was there. He assumed everyone was just at work. He went to his apartment and couldn't see Hotch. That was when he was knocked to the ground. His hands were duct taped behind his back. Then his mouth was taped shut. He was picked up and carried down the stairs.

The man laughed,"I know I know. This is exactly like the first time we tried to abduct you."

Reid choked back a scream when he looked up. He was being carried by the dominant unsub from before !

"We wouldn't even have to do this if my idiot brother hadn't turned on the cell phone we wouldn't be back at square one. But don't worry, I took care of him."

He took Reid to a car,opened the trunk,and placed Reid inside.

"Here's some advice: shut up,do as you're told,and just go along with the ride,"he laughed to himself."

He shut the trunk and then Reid felt himself moving , and his heart raced. He doubted that JJ would be here to save him a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

When th car stopped, and the trunk was opened, Spencer was blinded by the sunlight. It wasn't very bright out, but he had been in the trunk so long that his eyes had already adjusted to the dark. The unsub picked him up and carried him to the cabin. It was just like when he was kidnapped with Morgan.

"Impressive consistency if I do say so myself. I like cabins, because you can do anything you want to your victims, and no one can hear their screams."

He carried Reid down to the basement and sat him down on his knees.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to sell you. It will kill your team, because they will never be able to find you. However, I want to leave my mark on you. My family used to own a beef farm, and one day we bought a bull whose owner had branded him, before he sold him to us. That brand remained on his body until the day he died. I'm not going to brand you, though. I work better with knives than heat."

The unsub, picked up a knife and then used it to cut off the sleeve to his shirt. Then he began his work. He made every cut slow. As if he was thinking how he chould make the next cut more painful than the last. When Reid screamed he would take a moment to sit down, and take a deep breath, as if he was taking it all in. Finally he was finished. He picked up a mirror, and showed Reid a crude drawing of a star on his arm. Reid looked away in shame. The unsub was holding a camera, when Reid looked up next.

"Smile,"he said, and he took Reid's picture.

ooooooooooo

The team was struggling to find Reid, when Morgan received a text. It was a picture of Reid bound and gagged. The caption read _, If you ever want to see Spencer Reid alive ever again you will go to the address that is being sent to you. You will come alone, and unarmed. If you try to fight the person who meets you there he will die._

Morgan wanted more than anything to go find his friend,but he had to tell his team first. He gathered everyone to the round table and showed them the message.

"I need to go to the address without anyone else, so I can help Reid."

"Absolutely not,"Hotch replied.

"Hotch , you already know the address. If you don't hear anything from me within twenty-four hours come to the property."

"You could both be dead by then."

"Well we don't have much of a choice here do we Hotch?"

An hour later Morgan was at the address that he was supposed to be at. A man was standing outside. When he turned around, Morgan saw the dominant unsub from before holding a knife.

"Turn around and face the car."

Morgan obeyed and had his hands duct taped behind his back. Then his mouth was taped shut.

"I had to carry agent Reid down the stairs, but you'll just have to walk."

Morgan waked into the cabin,and down the stairs to see a terrified Reid.

"Get on your knees,"the unsub ordered.

Then he picked up the camera and took Morgan's picture.

Then he left them alone. A few hours later, he came back, with a big smile on his face.

"I found someone else who wax will ing to sell you for me. He only required that I get him two more people to auction off. I'm going to untie you first, then you will untie agent Reid, and we will walk outside to see who I got for you."

He untied Morgan who untied Reid,and then the dominant made them walk outside with Morgan in the front,and Reid in the middle,with a knife blade prodding him along in the back. Morgan saw the two people in the pickup truck and stopped in his tracks. Hotch was in the front passenger seat,and Garcia was in the backseat.

"Both of you get in the car now."

Reid got in behind Hotch,and Morgan was behind the unsub. Garcia was in the middle seat holding onto Morgan, as if he was the only tangible thing in the world. About an hour and a half later they pulled over at a suburbian neighborhood. Before they got out the unsub warned them,"If any of you try to escape, I will find a kid and slit his throat open."

They all got out, and followed the criminal to the door. He knocked on the door and a man answered.

"I got your order,"the kidnapper said.

The owner of the house smiled and said,"come on in."

The group walked into the house, with Hotch in the front, and Morgan, and Garcia in the back. The kidnapper had his knife on Garcia's back, as if he was daring them to make a move. The homeowner grabbed Hotch, and said to the man with the knife,"Take the three of them to the basement. I think I want to sell him to a different demographic when I put him on my website. You have their pictures, right?"

"Of course I do,"he said while handing him four pictures.

Then he told Reid where to go then when they got to the basement he made them stand against the wall,and face him.

"Your team will go insane. They will go insane trying to find you, but they never will. They may find one of you , but they will never find all four. That's how I will avenge my family."


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been brought to my attention that my story no longer goes with my title If you want me to change it let me know, and if you have any ideas for what the new title could be I'm always opened to any advice. As always any other questions comments, and concerns are welcome as well.**

The trio of prisoners were unsuccessful in their search for an escape route, so they tried to get ready for the next their abductor came in.

"Baby Girl,"Morgan said,"when he comes back don't show him any fear. He will use that to his advantage. If he tries to hurt you kick him in between the legs, and get away from him. If you can't get away hit him until he's down. Do you understand?"

"Yes,"she said,"I understand."

"And you can't hold onto me while he's here. To him it's a sign of weakness. He will use any weakness against you."

"I can't let go of you. I can only get through this by knowing that you're here."

"I'll still be here Baby Girl. I promise I won't leave you."

"Awe,touching,"the abductor said mockingly,"it's too bad I have to break this up."

Garcia remembered Morgan's words and let go of him, reluctantly.

"Ever since I put the pictures of the three FBI agents up on my website some of my best customers have logged off. Then I realized that I market to people all over the country and some of them are bound to know your names. I should kill you all, but that will do me no good. I at least want to get my money's worth."

He then grabbed Garcia, who had been doing a pretty good job at keeping it together, threw two syringes on the floor,and before anyone could see it coming he had a knife against her neck.

"Agent Reid, take one of the syringes and inject the medicine into agent Morgan's neck. Then inject the other one into your own. Disobey me, and I will kill her."

Reid had vowed to never put drugs back in his system, but he knew he could never forgive himself if Garcia was murdered because of him. Morgan clearly felt the same way, because when Reid hesitated he said in a whisper,"Just do it."

Reid looked into Garcia's eyes, and pushed the plunger down. Morgan went limp against the wall. Reid picked up the other syringe and injected it into himself. He felt inappropriately calm, and then everything went dark.

When Reid woke up there was a woman in front of him.

"Sir you need to get out of here. You scared the kids away."

Reid sat up and saw he was on an elementary school playground, with Morgan,and Hotch, who were still asleep.

"Ma'am,my name is Spencer Reid. I'm an FBI agent, and so are the other men that are with me."

"Well what are you doing here?"the woman said, running out of patience.

Reid tried to look back, but he was forced to say something he had never said before,"I don't remember. I can't remember the last twenty four hours."

Reid was interrupted from his thoughts when Morgan groaned awake.

"If you're all FBI agents then show me your badges,"the woman demanded.

Reid reached for his badge,but it wasn't in his pocket were he always had it. Morgan didn't have his on him either.

"I knew it,"the woman said,"you're all,just a bunch of creeps who got drunk and fell asleep here."

oooooooooo

Garcia was still in the basement remembering what Morgan told her.

 _Don't show fear_

 _kick him in between the legs_

 _keep hitting him until you can get away_

 _he will use your weaknesses to his advantage._

 _Don't give him an advantage._

She played the words over in her head until he came back in. She stood up, while trying to hide her fear.

"I've received many offers on my website from men who want to make love to you. I'm sure they won't mind if I sample the merchandise."

He closed in on her ready to kiss her when she kneed him in his manhood. He fell over in pain. Garcia ran up the stairs and locked him inside the basement. On the counter she found the credentials of everyone who had been taken. She picked them up and took them with her. When she ran outside she could see Morgan,Reid,and Hotch on a school playground arguing with a woman.

"All of you leave now or I'm calling the police,"she said.

"I don't think that will do any good,"Penelope said,"they each have a solid alibi, and they're FBI agents."

"If they're FBI agents then why couldn't they show me a badge?"

Garcia had all of them in her hand and she flashed them one by one. Beginning with Hotch, and ending with her own. The woman was clearly mortified, and went back inside.

Garcia hugged them all.

"Baby girl,"Morgan said,"Why are you here?"

"I escaped. I did what you told me to, and I got away."

"Got away from what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rei was trying to comprehend not remembering something. It was foreign to him. He could remember every second of his childhood, but he couldn't remember being kidnapped. Morgan, and Garcia had gone inside a nearby grocery store to use he phone. They weren't welcome in the school and they didn't want to endanger the children. Reid couldn't look his boss in the eye. He was helpful because of his memory. If it was possible for him to forget things then what good was he? Why did he let drugs into his system? He looked at the ground and Hotch put a hand on his shoulder.

"Garcia told me what happened. The unsub was holding a knife to Garcia's throat. You had no other choice. It wasn't your fault."

"I've never forgotten something before. I don't know how to cope. I feel like something's missing."

"Reid,"Hotch said,"in thirty years of life you've forgotten one thing. Don't let this be the time you give up. You have the rest of your life to make up for it."

They heard sirens in the distance, and saw the team had gotten Morgan's call. Then the couple came out of the store to see their friends. They all showered each other with hugs. They all had to go to the hospital to make sure they were okay, but it looked like they were fine.

Hotch looked at Reid and said,"Let's go home."

* * *

Reid looked like he would be fine but the doctor had a few concerns.

"There can be a few complications when someone who has broken an addiction takes drugs. I want to keep you overnight just to keep an eye on you."

Reid nodded to show he understood, and the doctor left.

A few minutes later Morgan came in,"Thank you for what you did for Penelope. I know it wasn't easy for you to do."

"What if I get addicted again? I don't know if I'm strong enough to break it again."

Morgan looked Reid in the eye, and said,"Reid you are strong enough. If anything you're stronger than you were before. And if you come to me, and say your having trouble, or I see any of the signs, I will help you. I promise. I just wish I could have protected Garcia a little better."

"What are you talking about? She told me you told her what to do when he came back. You told her not to show fear. You told her not to give him an advantage. If you hadn't told her where to hit him she would still be in there. That teacher at the school would have called the cops and we would be trying to make bail right now. You saved all of us."

"It should have never gotten that far. She shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"I'm sure there was a reason why you weren't there. We just don't know it yet. Don't beat yourself up over something that you probably couldn't control."

Garcia, Rossi,and Hotch walked into the room and gathered around the bed.

Hotch showed him a picture of the man who had abducted him.

"Reid,"Hotch said,"this man is Herwerd Reynell. He was found floating in a river. Garcia found out that he had a pregnant wife,and sister who were burned alive by an unsub we failed to find. We searched his house and found journals that said if he couldn't get to the BAU he would go meet his wife, sister and unborn child. He planned to catch all of us, by using you as bate. That's why he went after you first."

Reid took a minute to process the news, but Rossi summarized it into the only words needed,"he's dead Reid. You don't need to worry anymore. He can't get to us."

Reid looked at his colleagues, his friends,and his family, and for the first time in days he felt calm.


End file.
